Gladiators' Tournaments
All Guardians with level 5 or higher can take part in the Gladiators' Tournament as a Gladiator or as Spectator in audience.Warning: You have only 10 minutes to make a bet and 5 minutes to choose your Gladiator. What time does it start? On facebook (Pacific Standart Time/Pacific Daylight saving Time):''' *Blessing Tournament: 00:30 PST (PDT)' *Diamond Tournament'': 09:00 PST (PDT) *''Crystal ''Tournament: 12:30 PST (PDT) *''Energy ''Tournament : 15:30 PST (PDT) *''Marshal Tournament'': 21:30 PST (PDT) All Guardians with level 5 or higher can take part in the Gladiators' Tournament as a Gladiator. You have to make a minimum bet and make sure that you are a Gladiator. Attention! '''Only 16 top bets will become a Gladiator. If somebody's bet is more than yours, and your bet get out of 16 top bets, you become a spectator. If More than 16 Gladiators are in top of 16 bets, the Server chooses Gladiators randomly from those with bigger “Gladiators' bet”. What is the difference between the Gladiators and Audience? Making a bet each Guardian becames a participant of the Gladiators' Tournament. The firsts 16 bets are least, then it increases if the number of participants grows up. The Guardians with the bigger 16 bets became Gladiators when the collection of bets ends. The other participants become audience. For a spectator it is enough to make minimum bet. To became a Gladiator you have to make a bet more than “Gladiators' bet”. '''Warning! If you make a bet but forget to choose your Gladiator – your bet will be lost. Please kindly make your bets in advance! Don't wait for the last seconds. Minimum audience's bets * Energy Tournament = 200 energy * Crystals Tournament = 5.000 crystal's * Diamonds Tournament = 3 diamond's * Marshal Tournament = 1.000.000 crystal's * Blessing Tournament = 8.000 energy * Absolute tournament = 16 diamond's All Gladiators in the Tournament are equal: *Health 150 *Mana 100 *5 neutral spells of level 1 *The Character's statistics, medals, avatars, level don't matter. *No elixirs or cult spells. One exception is a type of the account. If you activate Battle account you have 60 seconds per turn instead of 30 seconds. Battle account increases the time per turn from 30 to 60 seconds and provide immunity from defeats. You no longer break a series of wins and bets at tournaments. More information: Character->Accounts. Gladiators' prize and Audience prize fund There are two prizes: Gladiators' prize and Audience prize. It forms when the collection of bets ends. The victor takes Gladiator's prize and 5% of audience's bets on him. Audience makes a bet on a Gladiator and if he is a victor, audience obtains a part of Audience prize. It is divided proportionally according to the bets on this Gladiator. For examples: the Audience prize is 1.000 and 2 participants make the bets 50 and 10 diamonds on one Gladiator. If he is a victor they will win 750 and 150 diamonds respectively. Warning! ''' *If you make a bet but miss to choose your Gladiator – your bet will be lost. *Please kindly make your bets in advance! Don't wait the last seconds. *There are 6 types of Gladiators' Tournaments: for Energy, for Crystals, for Diamonds, for Blessings. *The victor takes the unique artifacts and Gladiator's prize forming from participants' bets. *The Tournaments are organized during all day at different hours. So it gives to all Guardians the opportunity to take part in the Tournaments of each type. '''Rewards for winning a Tournament 'It is strictly forbidden:' # To arrange fixed fights. # To give your account information (login and password) to other player to take part in the Tournament. Violating the game rules causes a permanent ban in the Game. Category:Tournaments